John Cena Invitational 1
The John Cena Invitational was a tournament created by John Cena in the Extreme Measures Federation. Cena had been EMF Extreme Champion, but had then captured his first World Championship and as a result, had to give up the Extreme Title. Cena therefore hosted a tournament to crown a new champion. Preview Match The tournament wa announced by John Cena on the 8th January 2006 edition of Shockwave. A preview match was held that night as the shows Main Event. During the match, Matt Dragon scored a pin fall victory over Wilsonator as the team of Matt Dragon and Mr E defeated Dude Nick and Wilsonator and CM Punk and Ravage in a Triple Threat tag Team Match. First Round The first round of the tournament occurred on the 14th January edition of Shockwave. There were 10 participants in the tournament placed into 5 one on one matches. Therefore 5 men advanced, and 5 were eliminated. The first match of the night pitted Ravage against Dude Nick. The two had faced off previously in the preview match but neither had been able to win. At the end of the match, Ravage looked to have it won as he called for the "Grains of Sand", but Nick was able to push him off and through a table. Ravage was somehow able to kick out, but then Nick hit him with the DudeMeister and was able to pin him to advance. Next up Batista took on CM Punk. The match ended when Batista tried to whip Punk through a table in the corner of the ring, but Punk coutered and sent Batista through it instead, and then pinned him with a roll up. In the 3rd match, Denis Kettleburg took on The Undertaker. The match ended when Denis tried to nail Taker from the top rope, but Taker caught him round the throat and delivered a chokeslam and then a Tombstone Piledriver. EMF Veteran Matt Dragon took on Wilsonator in the next match. Wilsonator set up Dragon for a Piledriver through a STOP Sign, but it was reversed into a Breath of Fire through the same sign. Dragon pinned Wilsonator for the 2nd eek running to advance at his expense. In the Main Event of the night, Hall of Famer Punisher took on Ken Kennedy. Earlier in the night, Kennedy's manager Ric Flair had a run in with co-owner Edge, leading to the announcement of a Last Man Standing match between the two. During the match, Punisher went for the Capital Punishment, but Kennedy low blowed him and then Flair interfered hitting Punisher with a chair. Unfortunaely for Kennedy, Edge distracted the referee, which enabled Punisher to recover and surprise Kennedy with a roll up and pick up the win. First Round Results *Dude Nick defeated Ravage *CM Punk defeated Batista *The Undertaker defeated Denis Ketelburg *Matt Dragon defeated Wilsonator *The Punisher defeated Ken Kennedy. 2nd Round The Second Round took place one week later, on the January 21st edition of Shockwave. Due to 5 superstars being involved,this round consisted of a One on One Match and a Triple Threat Match. The two winners would advance to Unleashed to compete for the Extreme Championship. The first match was a Triple Threat between Dude Nick, The Undertaker and CM Punk. The ending came when Dude Nick chucked The Undertaker off the stage and through a pile of tables. He went to jump off himself, but was DDT'ed by Punk. Punk then jumped off and splashed Undertaker, and then pinned him to advance to the Championship final. The final match of this round pitted The Punisher against Matt Dragon. The ending came when Pun and Dragon both charged at each other with chairs, and both knocked each other out. Punisher just happened to land on top of Dragon, and as a result, pinned him and advanced to the final. Second Round Results *CM Punk defeated The Undertaker and Dude Nick *The Punisher defeated Matt Dragon. Final The final match of the John Cena Invitational was for the vacant Extreme Championship, and occurred at Unleashed 2006. The Punisher faced off with CM Punk, and as able to pick up the win to take the championship. Punk was stalking Pun with a Singapore Cane, but when Pun turned round, he released a Fire Extinguisher into Punk's face unexpectedly. Punisher then hit the Capital Punishement to walk out of Unleashed as Extreme Champion, and win the first ever Cena Invitational. Final Result *The Punisher defeated CM Punk to win the EMF Extreme Championship and the John Cena Invitational.